Recadinhos
by Uchiha Neko
Summary: Sasuke decidiu espalhar bilhetinhos pela casa. Pra quê? [SasuSaku][OneShot]


**Naruto**** não me pertence, mas Uchiha Sasuke **_**era/é/sempre será **_**meu e sem discussões!!**

* * *

**Recadinhos**

Os raios de sol da manhã invadiam o quarto por entre as frestas da cortina. A claridade, junto com canções de pássaros, não permitiu que a silhueta feminina continuasse em seus sonhos.

Abriu os olhos, notando o relógio sobre o criado mudo, que avisava que perdera a hora.

Ops!!

Sakura levantou depressa. Iria tomar um banho mais do que rápido para ir ao trab... HEI!! Ninguém trabalha no domingo! Bom, pelo menos ela não...

Tsunade fazia essa bondade por ela. Desde que Sasuke retornara, não precisava mais treinar vinte e cinco horas por dia pra tentar não pensar nele e a Hokage abrira mão de seus domingos por ela, para que pudesse curtir a vida com seu amor... É... Ser casada tinha muitos privilégios, além de estar com a pessoa que mais ama no mundo.

Mais calma, foi ao banheiro, mas ao admirar seu reflexo no espelho, viu um pequeno papel devidamente dobrado, encaixado perfeitamente entre o espelho e a madeira.

Curiosa, o pegou. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver a letra do marido dizendo _aquilo_? Parecia tão... Anti-Sasuke:

"_**Siga os bilhetes! – cozinha."**_

Tudo bem... O Uchiha estava aprontando alguma besteira. Mas a curiosidade foi mais forte que a razão e, sem perder tempo, já ia ao aposento indicado.

É... Sasuke estava aprontando alguma coisa. Mas agora a parte de ser besteira não passou pelos pensamentos românticos da Haruno.

Entretida demais com o banquete a sua frente –provavelmente feito por seu amado marido-, nem reparou, ou se importou, com o som de água caindo.

Após se deliciar com as artes culinárias, nunca antes descoberta, de seu marido, reparou que tinha um bilhete no fundo do prato de torradas amanteigadas:

"_**Você é minha! – sala."**_

Intrigada demais com o romantismo e possessividade extrema do Uchiha, que ela jurava estar em missão por hoje cedo, foi a sala e... Onde estava tudo aquilo quando passou por ali (pra ir pra cozinha)?

Na mesinha da sala havia uma seqüência de papéis. Mais ou menos uns trinta. Leu um por um. Mensagens como _**"Quero te encher de beijos!"**_, _**"Quero um abraço bem apertado!"**_ ou _**"Estou carente!"**_ estavam espalhadas. Mas todas diziam que ela precisava ir ao quarto de visitas...

Ao adentrar o sítio, seu queixo foi ao cão. O-que-era-aquilo-?

A surpresa invadia o seu ser e a alegria se aflorava em forma de um sorriso contagiante e olhos brilhantes por parte da jovem. Em cima da cama de casal, havia um grande buquê de mini-rosas vermelhas, muito lindas.

Fascinada, se aproximou. Colocou o buquê no colo, como se fosse um bebê. Com carinho cheirou as flores e só aí notou o último recado entre as rosinhas.

"_**Eu te amo! – banheiro."**_

Apesar de ter noção de que sua primeira parada fora o banheiro, ficou agradecida ao romantismo de hoje em dia... Maravilhada com a declaração, correu para o banheiro da suíte e se surpreendeu ao ver seu maravilhoso marido sentado a beira da banheira cheia d'água. Bom, esse era o sem de água caindo...

-Ohayoo Gozoiamazu, Ohana – Sasuke sorriu de uma forma sexy sabendo do efeito que ele e suas palavras fariam na garota.

-O-ohayoo, S-Sasuke-kun – sim, era isso mesmo: ficar vermelha, sorrir envergonhada e gaguejar. Oh como adorava provocá-la.

-Gostou da surpresa? – perguntou se levantando.

-A-ah sim. A-arigatoo – ela sentiu as pernas bambas ao ver o Uchiha tão perto de si. Mesmo que não fosse a primeira e nem última vez.

O sorriso dele aumentou. Linda! Pensava ao vê-la corada. Apesar de saber que ninguém interromperia, fechou a porta do banheiro e a trancou. Prensou Sakura nesta e não perdeu tempo em a beija ardentemente.

Sakura não perdeu tempo com surpresas ou qualquer outra reação. Só queria e precisava corresponder as carícias.

Enlaçados pescoço e cintura, Sasuke a puxou mais a dentro do aposento. Indo em direção a banheira.

Entre um beijo e outro, sussurrava palavras obscenas livremente, em uma óbvia tentativa de excitá-la.

A Haruno corava, mas também tirava a camiseta incômoda do Uchiha a frente. Sem perda de tempo, ambos já estavam despidos dentro da banheira.

Oh... Essa era a melhor vantagem de ser casado.

**Owari**

* * *

**Oi pessoinhas!! o/**

**Sim, agora me matem de vez. Eu me odeio.**

**Quanto mais fic eu tenho pra terminar, mais One-Shot eu crio... (**_**se morre)**_

**Só pras pessoinhas ficarem sabendo: _Ohayoo Gozoiamazu, Ohana _(primeira fala do Sasuke) significa Bom dia, flor** **e o O de _Ohana _é um dirigente a pessoa com quem fala.**

**Sim, eu tenho plena consciência de que a fic não ficou boa e muitoóbvia. Eu me odeio por isso também.**

**MAS... Fazer o quê? Eu queria postar alguma coisa n.n**

**De qualquer jeito, embora saiba que de jeito nenhum, se acharem essa One-shot digna de um comentário... Vocês sabem que eu amaria de paixão recebe-lo, lê-lo e respondê-lo, né?**

**Beijos, Uchiha Neko**


End file.
